Hero's Legacy
by OneAppleLeaf
Summary: Naruto's just a normal kid who dream a lot -a dream where he was a ninja who can throw shiny metals around and summon a frog army, befriended a bunch of strange guy, even battled a madman who want to conquer the world! A dream is just a dream though, but what happen when reality decided to repeated itself? Naruto might need a lot of ramen..lots of it [Reincarnation. AU. SchoolLife]


**This a story about Naruto's death...His blood that tainted the earth and made the entire shinobi world cried...**

 **Haha, just kidding. It's kind of dark in the beginning but we'll see some sunshine, yeah?^^**

 **The timeline is the same as canon, except in this world Madara succesfully reanimated himself shortly before the war happened, so the war start sooner. The shinobi forces didn't have time to made a necessary preparation for war, resulted in their loss. Naruto (without kyuubi) came a bit late to see Konoha burned. The story is set in his final fight with Madara.**

 **I can't really write romance so this may not contain any romantic scene, but if there's gonna be a pairing, then it would undoubtly be _Canon._**

 **Warning : Modern AU, Schoolverse, Reincarnation, Past character death, Red hair! Naruto  
**

" **happy"** **talking**

' **happy'** **emphasis**

 _ **happy**_ **thinking**

 **This chapter would contain 3rd POV and** ** **1st POV**.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 ***hid behind a tree***

 **Disclaimer : I own Naruto...in my dreams xD! I don't own Naruto! Or I will not writing fanfic, huk-**

 **I don't own the cover image**

* * *

A cold air run through the trees, make a horrible sound as it touch the remaining battlefield that had taken place. From afar, a gigantic hole with at least several foot depth -charred and black- had inhabit the forest once it been, having made it like it never exist at all.

That place, a battlefield. And not an ordinary one at that.

The deep hole had an amazingly wide space, the destruction clearly can be seen like the beginning of an apocalypse that befall humanity. The disgusting smell of blood and charred meat mixed in the air, tainted the smell of the wind that breezed past the surrounding trees. It move very slowly, as if it was scared to not left the evidence of the great war that later known as in history as; 'Fourth Shinobi World War'.

Just one week ago, this place was bustling with activity. It was one of the biggest hidden village in the entire Shinobi world, known as the Shinobi village of the fire country, "Village hidden in the leaves". Yet what remains now is just the name, and the memory of every brave warrior that had fought for the world. And the very few that _still_ _fight_ for the world.

On this deserted land, behind a scattered part of a boulder–that actually was a mountain before- standing a silhouette of a man. The man wore a black armor and stood tall, fierce and imposing, his all black clothes make his fearsome aura flare unabashedly. His long white hair -the stood contrast from his dark attire- occupied the sides of his faces, made one of his eyes unseen. Though everyone from far away can clearly see a two frightening dot shining- one purple and the other scarlet deep- that contains his promise of death pierced straight to the figure in front of him.

About a good one mile ahead, another man- or maybe a boy if you compare the small build and height with the black man- stood shakily on his bloody sandals.

"Not ye..t" The boy murmured before collapse to the ground. His eyelids will instantly clap shut if not for the incredible force the boy made to stay awake.

"You could not ever touch me. Just give up" The white haired said simply with his eyes showing mockery. The boy couldn't even stand up anymore, yet still dare to dauntingly opposed him.

"No. I... won't."

The boy whose face still planted on the ground gather his strength and lift his face with all his might. He gave the man a _very_ furious glare.

"Like I would ever give up, you _teme_!" He said while coughing up a lot up blood.

The man frowned.

 _What a fool._ His eyes scrutinized the young man _._

 _What a waste_ , he thought. Why is it, this passion, this strength...

"Why would you fight for something like this .. For the world that has been fallen?"

"Teme! Like you need to as-"

"The world has already filled with hatred.." Without giving the boy a time to fully answer, the man hastily cut the boy's speech.

"..It has been cursed with a cycle that you can't break, and there are no helping it anymore."

The man moved a step forward, his black armor looks more menacing now that the distance between them was just some mere inch.

He smile like a lunatics, "I freed people from pain, sufering, and emptiness...Naruto"

The boy look at his enemy. While his opponent had looking down on him and saying such things in the midst of battle, Madara clearly just toying with him. This madman must thought he could easily take care of Naruto. Naruto scoffed. Contrary to Madara's expectation –Naruto still had a trump card.

"I'm sorry da..d" Naruto murmured while rummaged what had left of his jacket silently. Madara gave his back towards him -still giving speech – clearly not really paying attention. A dying fox is not worth another glance after all.

Naruto hold his breath. He had come this far, not because of a dazzling cheers being a hero would given him privileged to, nor because of his dream to be a Hokage. He was not qualified -not when he _let_ so many people dying...too late to stop Konoha burned to the ground..He- _he can't even bring Sasuke back!_ It's not for revenge either, as many before him had drawn so much strength upon. Even though he should have some enmity towards this lunatic old man -who supposed to be connected to nearly all unfortunates incidents in his life. No, he was not even thinking about it.

It's just because he... believed.

Naruto believed. His friends believed. Even that old pervert and a pair of young mother and father that had sacrificed themselves as a hero to their village –whose face he had not even seen until he was sixteen years old by the way- had believed on his future. That old frog elder too. And all of their precious trust is not something that he would want to abandon.

He can't stop now because he will fight to protect.

His friends.

His villages.

His...Legacy.

Something that all ninja live for. Or what their death meaning for.

Naruto close his eyes. An orange line in his eyelids start to appear, signified that his perception slowly seeping on the natural chakra in the air. He cannot see -it took too much of his already exhausted mind, but he still can sense it.

There.

There also.

And there too.

Even there.

Out of the wide holes that had been a village beore, there are still some fluctuations chakra simmered in and out. It felt weak, but still going on nonetheless.

His comrades are still fighting.

So, how can he face them if he _himself_ was not going, then?

The boy may like to fool around at times, but he was not an idiot when the time called for it.

He is a ninja. And a ninja _won't break_ their own word.

He knew. He would create miracles!

It is in his name after all.

So, even if his chakra, his leg, his body, had felt like thousands of Baa-chan punched just landed on him–dunno why he thought of that particular sage, he felt it already been so long since he seen her- he decided.

He can do this!

So the boy wait, and concentrated. _He can't mess his last chance now, can he?_

While the white haired man still rambled about "the messed up world" and "my tsukuyomi" the blonde kid decide to strike-

SNAP!.

"AAAARGGHHHH!" The boy holding his one eye with his palm. A red liquid can be seen slipping from the enclosed space that are mean to be an eye just a moment ago.

"What are you plotting? Doesn't you already know your resistance is futile? You look merely like an ant on the side of an elephant." The white haired man coldly disregard the last attempt from the boy. "Besides, what kind of idiot are you to think of attacking me with a piece of those weak kunai. You can't-"

"..Brlehgh"

"...Got y..ou" The boy grinned at the man who suddenly crumpled in front of him. The boy's left hand hand still holding his left eye -or what had been there- while the other hold a shiny looking metal like a kunai, but having a much weirder shape with three pointy edges. It was wrapped with some talisman and since now had dripping blood. The blood of _his enemy_.

From the man's mouth poured a lot of blood. If he was not an enemy the boy would be worried for him .

"Uhk..What.. I am..? huk.. No way, when...?" Madara's voice remained cool while his face showed nothing but rage. There is _no way_ the nine tail former host had make a fatal blow from their fight earlier, except... His eyes eyeing the strange kunai the boy is holding.

It resemble the fame three prolonged kunai a certain yellow flash of Konoha seemed to adore-

He touched his left hand, a small hole when that brat had stabbed him already start closing with his power, but the circulation of chakra on his body seem to be in a chaos after getting scratched by the boy's weapon. ' _Poison? No...not explosive either'._ The man the boy can even touch him in their fight earlier was also beyond him. The boy didn't have any strength left to stand just a moment ago, let alone to used a particular jutsu of the fourth.

"You.." The man's face tensed, he growled to the once bright hair youth boy who gazed at him with the same intensity the Kage's were giving him in their epic battles just days boy, knowing that his enemy more or less had been in the same predicament as he was now felt a bit of relief. If he can, Naruto even want to flash a winning smile. It's such a pity his injuries were too painful, so what he showed was just a pained grimace.

His really made a mess this time, Naruto thought. With both his legs broken, his lungs punctured, a concussion, three crack ribs, an internal bleeding and a lot of cuts he had on his body -added with the fatigue and cakhra depletion– _believe it or not he and Kurama had spit out more chakra at the last three days more than his three years with Jiraiya combined-._ _And he is not even aware why the hell he can spit out all that symptoms! Maybe because he has too much experience getting scold by a certain pink haired medic..._

Cuts and injuries has always been his close friends these days after all.

Well, either way, he certainly knew Sakura would not be happy to see him like this.

A thought about a certain pink hair teammates made him smile. He remember the others too, all his friends -friends that more or less maybe having the same life and death situations like him now-.

He hope they survive. He would make sure of that with what he would be doing now.

His mind reeled back and focus with his task at hand. The man still coughed blood but his body can still stood firmly in front of the boy. Naruto started to gather chakra again.

Perhaps the man had realized that something is amiss, the _once kyuubi boy_ must still have some sort of trumpcard. Even if it wouldn't amount much before his almighty power, the man also start gathering chakra.

"Hadn't I said it before?" The boy with a whisker marks on his cheeks feel his voice hoarse, his breathing ragged.

 _Was going to speak always been this painful?_

 _Was moving my limbs always felt like a tortured?_

 _No, focus. A bit more...MORE!_

"I will protect my village, even with I'm dying with you... Madara!"".

This is the man who started _everything._ He had to accompanying Naruto end everything.

Naruto clapped his hand,-made a series of hand sign too quick to be seen- then while one hand holding the accumulated chakra, the other hand giving the earth beneath him a thrust stab from his kunai. The strange metal half-embed on the ground and suddenly a short flash of brimming blue light lit up, enveloped the two figure. The light make a row of circle of light that slowly expand, the shape getting bigger an bigger until it shaped like a giant dome, almost blind everyone who was looking from about three mile radius ahead. The light explode, fast, and with the light died down, everything went black.

oOo

 _-To_ _ **die**_ _will be an awfully big adventure_

 _To_ _ **live**_ _will be an awfully big adventure – J.M. Barrie-_

Chapter 1./ **The dreams that continue** /

...

..

.

 _Madara ..huh?_ _"_

A small boy sit on a chair. His clear blue eyes peaked between his crimson bangs that fall on his forehead. His gazed darted to the rice bowl on his left hand, while the other hand holding a chopstick. On the table in front of him, a bowl of rice, miso soup and a set of tempura served as breakfast.

"Hey, don't play with your food. And don't mumble at the same time" a soft voice from the kitchen scolded the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Shizu-nee, how do you know anyway? You are... cooking."

"Of course I do. How can I am not when you likely will make a same routine every day, Na-ru-chan".

"Hey, don't call me that!""A supposedly 'angry snarl' heard from the room, though the girl on the kitchen just chuckle a bit before went back to make a bento. _This child..is so cute._

Naruto grumble but stop make a mess with his food.

 _Why isn_ _'it ramen now? Oh yeah, ramen for dinner, but.._

" **No buts Naruto** ""

"Uh. Ok..." Naruto answer between his musing. When Shizu-nee call his full name like that, the only option is going along with whatever she demands, unless... he shuddered. Well, it is better not to remember some bad things first time in the morning right? Haha, no wonder Sakura become more..*cough*violent*cough* after made apprenticeship under Tsunade. _That granny_ , he thought. _What_ _'s going on with all the medic-nin she teach? They sometimes looked more frightening than Akatsuki.._

But, Madara'.. _That name seems familiar. His dreams won't get any weirder right?_ Not that it is not already weird in the first place. _That man with a long white hair.. white... wait, shouldn't his hair be black_ _?_

"Are you ready Naruto? Want to go with me?" A new voice called from a doorway.

Naruto snapped back to reality.

The man with pale green suit standing near the door with his suitcase, ready to work. His long black hair tied neatly, falling loosely on his back.

"Oro!... uh I mean.. no Dad" Naruto smacked himself on his slip. "I can walk by myself, the school is behind the Central Park right?""

 _Well, at least his new school is near the City park, and that_ _'s the biggest park on this prefecture._ _With how lively and crowdy that place from what he had seen yesterday, he really can't miss it._

And besides...

Naruto always like a place with a lot of trees. It would remind him of.. something like a forest, like-

"Yes, and if you are not hurry you may be late."The man's yellow eyes narrow for a bit, and it focused once the glasses has been put on the right place. His dad really bad with eyesight.

"Alright, I will go on then, don't forget to handed the document first, you might get trouble if you 'didn't get a map of the school."

"Naruto mumbled something like 'not a little kid anymore'and therefore 'will not get lost so easily'' while his dad's mouth just curled up a bit.

"Don't 'lost the way' and have fun!" His dad laughed and still make an emphasis on 'don't lose the way'.

 _Geez, this old man.._ The boy just rolled his eyes. He can always take care of himself just fine, just like before...

"Yeah, you too" Naruto said before going back to eat.

"Uncle, please wait. this is the bento for today" Shizu-nee catch up and give his dad a red wrapped box.

"Alright, thanks. Oh, and I may come home late. You can eat with Shizune-chan, Naruto", the man then walk out.

Really... Naruto seemed to mistaken his dad more frequently now _,_ to that.. _that Orochimaru-teme. Well, who wouldn_ _'t with that same stood out yellowish eye and those unearthly pale skin?_

Even his name is the same.

 _N-No!_

 _NO no no no._

 _Bad thought_ , _Naruto_... _He is not the same person,_ just that much the red hair boy is certain. Orochi is the one who had raised him all these years, also with Shizu-nee, both of them have became one of the precious family he always felt he should belong to.

 _It's just a stupid dream.. right?_

'Just a part of his overly imaginations.' It's what his doctor many years ago had said, 'the dream is not real'. Even though Naruto knew a dream is something that will fade through time, yet this one stay vivid even after he awoke. He didn't really remember all of it...just bit and pieces but the strange thing is it always appeared like a story, a continuous dream that had been going on since five years ago.

"Naru-chan, time!""

 _Uh.. oh_. The hyperactive red head glanced at the watch on his left hand.

 _Wow,time really moving fast._

"Alright, I gonna go now. See you later Shizu-nee!" Naruto got up and throw the plates on his sink, got his shoes and..

"Now where the hell my bag when I need it..."" the blonde muttered with an irritated face.

"Naru-chan, language!""Shizu-nee appeared with a little orange-black backpack on her hand, a wrapped bento on the other. "Here..""

"Yep, thanks nee-chan!" Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin and bolt out from the door.

 _What a child._ Shizune smiled. _But, ne, it feels like they forg_ _ot something?_

She glanced at the table...

"WAIT! Your bento!"

oOo

The school is actually quite far from home, Naruto mused. He had explored a bit yesterday and the trip from home to Central Park would only took about fifteen minutes by walking, but he didn't think there would be such a big slope leading from the park to the school. This will take time, sigh..

There is no way he would just run ahead, the gate seem so far away it barely caught his eye. A few other student just eyeing him briefly, moving past him. Most of them rode at least a bike, and some even come to school riding a car. _How rich are they?_ They could reach the gate faster than him. Soon enough he was the only one at the bottom.

"Well, no use complaining"

Naruto sighed. When he glance at the side his eye caught something. He got closer and actually saw a...staircase? There is a long staircase leading upward. _Maybe it connected to a school gate too!_ While thinking such things naruto happily strode over and start climb on it.

From the looks of it, the staircase seems a bit rusty. The mold and the trees that surrounded it made the staircase look like a stair leading to a temple. _At least it seems faster than climbing that slope.._

"Hahaha, I'm a genius! why didn't they use this" Naruto chuckled to himself.

Actually the stair is leading to the east gate which is also the farthest side to the faculty and classroom building so the students seldom use it. Besides, the trees are so dense so passing the stair at evening actually give a bit of horror sense, but Naruto is a new student so he doesn't know it yet. He will feel like a fool after he knew it though.

Naruto run in the staircase leading to the top. He must reach the gate fast, so he can get on time. On his way, his eyes traveled around. There were many trees from the smallest to the tallest, there are even a very old-looking and tall tree that sprouted some roots from the branch. There are even some squirrel on it.

 _They seem enjoying their treehol_ _e.. house._ _This is really weird though, this much space and trees_.

Naruto thought the central park is placed near the school or beside it, but apparently the Central Park is part of the school! It even surround the school like a circle. It reminds him of those high class school with a dorm.

 _It was weird though, if the school is placed at the center, why isn_ _'t the park name "Side Park" or something?_ And this school remind him think of that place on his dream even more, with the whole hidden by trees'(or leaves) and all.

Speaking of trees, he even see some that strangely resemble the tree he and Sasuke-teme (a friend of Naruto in his dream- competed on, when Kakashi-sensei taught them how to walkon the trees. The oak tree, with blackish-brown trunk that he had betting all his energy to climb.

"Nah, It doesn't.. matter anymore..ha" Naruto said panting as he took a break on the middle of the staircase. Climbing a high staircase can be pretty exhausting after all.

"just a bit ...more". Naruto already climbing about half of the staircase, now he could see a very big white gate with a big plate bearing the crest of the school. He just resume climbing the stairs with a much slower pace.

Come to think of it, Naruto didn't even know the name of the school. Yesterday his dad already sign him on, but this is actually the first time he got to the school ground. His eyes squinted to see the name plat from a far. It looks like one of the character is missing. On the wall besides the fence many colorful picture seems like it just got painted.

 _A prank?_ Naruto chuckled. He can related to that.

"..Sharpen your mind and skill to be proud of your... village"? Naruto mumble once he got close enough to the gate. Besides the crest, there is a school motto that seems to be painted with a red ink.

 _Is this the school's motto? But.. Village? Seriously, Isn't the goal really small?_

"TEEEEEEEEEET". Students please get ready on the auditorium for the ceremony- student-.."

 _Oh, crap._

 _School_. Naruto sighed.

Should he go to the faculty office first? Or auditorium?. That remind him, where are the other students? Is he that late? Geez.

Right, the name of the school is also a bit strange, Naruto thought when he walk casually ( _he already late, so no reason to be hurry, right?_ ) to the nearest building in front of him. It was a medium building that looks old, maybe a warehouse of some sort. There is also the school crest there. The school crest was shaped like a flower petal, with five element on each petal.

"What a strange crest" Naruto murmured while gazing at the building.

"Haha, it's meaning was actually pretty deep though" a cheerful voice come from behind.

"WAAAA!" Naruto startled and halt his steps. He spun around to look for the voice and come face to face with-

Somebody's tie.

The small red hairboy gaze up grudgingly- _He really hate being small!-_ to meet with a pair of ..

Black hair and black eyes.

In front of him, stood a very tall boy wearing a white shirt, his tight jacket colored with a bright dark green Naruto know so well.

The tall boy grinned.

"Hey kid, are you lost?"

Naruto's eyes widen. No way.

 _And he thought his dreams were really just a dream_...

oOo

Meanwhile...

Inside the building two block away with a white marble crest on its wall, a lone figure on the chair let out a sigh while looking at some impressive stack of paper. His eyes traveled the words on paper one by one at utmost speed, while his brow holding a scowl.

The school just started and all the staff should be able to enjoy at least one week of peacefulness–even the students- because the class still hasn't really started. Well, everyone but _him_ , apparently. Even though he come just to give a speech and go home...he realy didn't know how he can be captured just after delivering the simplest speech ever and caged to face to face with this...this thing.

All that monstrous thing stock menacingly on his table is the paperwork he must sign right away, but at the moment they look like a pile of hideous being with eyes and mouth, cackling with glee -as if daring him to try to escape. But if he did-then that stack... that pile of inhuman creature will piled up doubled- then tripled. Oh no, now it had spilled some into the floor actually.

"Why can I get the day off?" the blonde hair man sighed and grumbled tiredly when someone thought to interrupt his misery and answer.

"That's because you always skip, 'Headmaster'. And who is it that so leisurely escape without saying anything on the week before the holiday even starts ? Of course the workload will be pile up like crazy, 'Headmaster'." The voice answer flatly.

The blonde hair man glared at the owner of the voice. "I just told you! That's not ditching at all. I just...keeping relations for old time's sake, you know. And stop calling me 'Headmaster'!" He snorted.

"Yeah, for old times sake. Like drinking and gambling. And loses. I wonder how that behaviour never got old, 'Headmaster'."

The blonde headmaster growled.

"What's wrong with calling a headmaster, "headmaster" anyway?"

The man called 'Headmaster' then giving him a frustrated look "Don't act innocent. It is because of that tone! I am sure you just wanted to rubbed me because that old man had chosen me while you got it easy".

The bearer of the other voice just shrugged "I think it's better for you if you focus on the file again, 'Headmaster." You know, for the old time's sake."

"But what are you doing there? Don't read something inappropriate while you are on the school ground!" Actually, the man who were reading an book with a disturbing cover can't really be blamed – after all, the headmaster himself often brought sake and drinking at day time, but _he is the headmaster!_

The man with a silver hair on the couch stopped reading for a moment and smiled warmly– or what could seems as smiling behind a thing that happen to be a health mask-. He corrected his lazying posture on the couch and resumed his reading while answered "Easy, i always great on hiding it from the curious –oh so innocent- eyes. And I am here to make sure you do your job right."

The blonde hair man sighed. Why did he accept this job _again_? And this damn- annoying mask man on his couch... Why is he free?

"Why am I the only one doing this." The blonde man grumpily said but still did his work. "You should helping me. You are the vice-principal."

"That's because I had done my work before ditching somewhere, not like a certain someone, 'Headmaster'. And.."

"And what?" the blonde man said snappily.

"I am not the 'Headmaster'."

"..."

".. Just wait, you.." the blonde man growled while his hand sign the papers like a madman. He is so focused that he don't notice other piles of documents fall from the desk and landed on the floor.

The white hair vice-principal who had seen the whole thing kindly inform his higher up"Hey, I think there are some piles that fall down again, headmaster"

"..."

"Hey.."

"..."

"Sigh.." The white hair man heavily moving up from the couch and sweep the documents into his hand, piling it on the top of the stack atop of the desk.

"There-"

Before he put the documents on the desk, the white hair man's eyes catch something on the paper.

"What? Oh, thank you." The headmaster who just noticing the documents had fallen down muttered a bit grumpily. He noted then that vice principal had been silent. "Why? Something on that?" the blonde headmaster then suddenly facepalm."Oh, don't tell me it got screwed or something. Would be hard to return it to the administration sectio-"

"No." The white hair man cut the headmaster before the pitiful blonde rambling about documents and misery again. He return the stack of paper to the pile and walking back to the couch–taken out his orange book along the headmaster took a look at his vice-principal. His face emotionless as always– with as little as skin on his face that someone can tell- but his eyes seemed amused.

"Just remind of something it is" the white hair man said while flipping through his book on the comfy couch.

The Headmaster of the Junior Section of Shinoby Academy just ignore his subordinate statement and went back to his desk. His hand reaching on the new stack of paper and he grab the pile that just have been returned by his vice-principal from the floor.

On the top of the documents is a usual administration document a student usually must handed out to enter the academy. It contains a usual info of name, age, contact information, and etc. The headmaster read the notifications lazily.

"New students.. Red hair- blue eyes ..13 years old.. height..140 cm.. _hm... a bit small aren't he_? " He read the content of all the first page and find there are nothing wrong with this student. _What's so special about this kid that got his vice-principal eyes? Well, red hair and blue eyes maybe a bit uncommon but at least there are someone that had either a red hair or the blue eyes in the academy before. Maybe it was something else?_ The blonde man's eyes traveled to the lower part of the documents. On the notifications it read: ..had transferred to 34 school?

"Hmm, must be hard for him." The headmaster then stamp the documents, noting all the requirements that must be done.

He eagerly write down a signature on the paper after notifying the kid got all his qualifications complete. His eyes traveled once more to the kid's name, and took a peek at his photo, a little young boy with his palm sretched out, his hair tied to a black headband making his hair look like a porcupine. _He look...ridicoulous..pfft._

"Heh, how cute." The headmaster smile a bit. _Is this what made Kakashi smiled secretly just now?_ The photo needed on the document usually will be a simple graduation photo that taken from the elementary school, but this kid unexpectedly had slipped on a very lively portrait on the administration forms. _Actually, how could the administration let this?_ Whatever, he didn't want another complicated paperork to be signed...

"Who name their kid 'Naruto' anyways?" _This kid..Looks like this years student will be interesting._

A smirk curled up on the face of the blond man principal.

Just then he heard a snoring. The headmaster turn to look at the sofa-

To find his vice-principal peacefully laid down on the couch. His sleeping body and legs calmly took place horizontally on the armrest of the comfy chair. His book covered most of his face.

That little...

"HATAKE KAKASHII! WHO ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP ON MY OFFICEE!""

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sure if you watched/ read Naruto you already knew these things, but if you don't...**

 *** _-chan_ : A form of suffix used to addressed a child, or a girl. **

***- _nee_ : What a younger sibling or close acquaintance usually addresed an older sister or older girl.**

* _ **baa chan**_ **:** _ **Obaa-san/chan is G**_ **randma** _ **, -chan**_ **is added as a form of endearing, usually used by a young child.  
**  
* _ **teme**_ **: a derogatory term addressed as an insult. It can be translated as 'bastard' or jerk.**

 _ ***tsukuyomi**_ **: 'moon reader', literally. It was probably the most powerful _genjutsu_ (illusionary technique) ever used in Naruto universe. **

**Notes:**

 **-Big slopes: imagined the big slope of the school from Yowamushi pedal** **;)**

-' **Headmaster': here, the vice principal add an emphasis to the world, made it as if he mocked the principal**

-' **Naruto' : Naruto or Narutoki is a type of kamaboko or fish product from Japan, that usually used as a topping in ramen. Each slice has a swirl red pattern which resembles a whirlpools. The name itself means 'A poweful whirpool' which suit him I guess**

 **..**

 **So, that's it. This fic is actually written years ago, and it's also my first story. English is not my first languange so please have mercy...haha :,P**

 **R &R please? **

**A few suggestions might be nice! I'm a newbie in this writing thing so I want to hear what you all thinking!^^ *bait you with cookies(::)(::)*  
**

 **~lil Semanggi out.  
**


End file.
